


Something's Wrong With Lelouch

by anonymous_sumiko



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, God Complex, Hearing Voices, Jealousy, Memories, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sumiko/pseuds/anonymous_sumiko
Summary: “I think there’s something wrong with Lelouch.”Lelouch hated that phrase, something that was said about him behind closed doors. Nothing was wrong with him and he was sure you would agree with him.
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Something's Wrong With Lelouch

_"I think there's something wrong with Lelouch."_

Lelouch hated that phrase, the phrase that was spoken behind his back when people thought he wasn't there. The phrase irked him because there wasn't anything wrong with Lelouch. He's only a child at the young age of 12 and yet people think that something was wrong with him. The voices in his head came to a humble whisper, like static in his mind. It made his head hurt and it started just after his mother died. If there was something wrong with him then it wasn't his fault.

The sound of footsteps replaced the static in his head, he looked to the side seeing your taller form. He smiled brightly, running towards you. "Y/N! You're home." Once he reached you he wrapped his arm around your torso, squeezing you tightly and nuzzling his face into you. "Yes, I'm home Lelouch." He heard you whisper, feeling your hand drag through his coursed dark hair. 

Lelouch pulled away, tugging you down and grabbing your hand, leading you out of the corridor. "Have you seen Nunnally yet? She's missed you terribly." You shook your head, following the small boy. "I haven't, I've been too busy with my duties ever since I got home." Lelouch hummed in reply. You were a fairly respected lady, working with commanders and lieutenants, even though you were nothing but a princess. 

The cold air in the hallway washed away once the two of you entered his sister's room. "Lelouch? Why are you here?" Nunnally was stationed in her chair, gazing out the window. Though he wondered what she could see. You let go of his hand, walking over to the girl. You reached your hand out, caressing her hair and cheek. Nunnally leaned into your touch, a small smile on her face. "Oh Y/N, you're home." 

"Yes, I am home, Nunnally." Lelouch smiled at the exchange, watching through his violet eyes. Lelouch met you at a party for the long war being won, he was fairly young at the time but he could never forget you. Whenever he was with you the voices stopped and his heart didn't feel so cold. Lelouch walked towards the two of you, embracing the warm atmosphere. "How long will you be staying?" Nunnally asked.

"I'll be here for so long that the two of you will get tired of me." The three of you laughed, bright smiles on your faces.

_"I think there's something wrong with Lelouch."_

Lelouch hated that phrase, a phrase he would hear from people that thought he wasn't listening. He was 14 now and he still didn't understand why he continued to hear that phrase. Lelouch walked away from the door, the voices in his head itching to be fed. He could hear your voice and Suzakus out in the garden, the two of you exchanging glances.

Lelouch didn’t understand why at the time that the voices in his head suddenly didn’t like his best friend, Suzauku. They didn’t like the brunette being around you. It made the voices louder and Lelouch didn’t like that. He didn’t like it when the voices overpowered his own thoughts.

“Ah Lelouch, come over here!” Lelouch heard Suzauku from afar. The boy nodded, walking over to his friends. “Good afternoon Lelouch, I didn’t see you this morning.” You frowned, remembering the aftermath of the wild morning before you.

“Yes I was busy with Nunnally, but I heard all about it.” You smiled at that while Lelouch sat down, noticing the rabbit in your hand. He watched you pet the hare, whispering sweet words to it while he conversed with Suzaku.

“Where did you get that from?” Lelouch finally spoke what was repeating in his head, your motions stopped as you turned to Lelouch with a smile on your face. “Suzaku found it near the vegetable garden so we took it out here.” Suzauku nodded at your words, indicating it was true.

“Can I see it?” You nodded, taking the brown bunny out of your lap and placing it on his. Lelouch observed the rabbit, it was calm and quiet. However it’s eyes bothered him. Beady eyes stared into his soul looking through all the deep thoughts he kept hidden.

His thoughts about you, what he thinks about doing to you behind closed doors, what he thinks about doing to others, deriving them of their lives. Lelouch was the one that was in control everyone else was just pawns to his sick game. The voices in his head would whisper that to him at night, constantly reminding him.

Lelouch’s hand reached out, stroking its soft fur. 

**“Tug on it.”**

Lelouch’s hand gripped its fur, harshly tugging on it causing the rabbit to whine. “Lelouch?! Why did you do that?” Lelouch didn’t hear you, he couldn’t hear anything. Every noise seemed to be blacked out by the voices. By her.

**“Kill it.”**

“No Y/N likes it.”

**“Kill it.”**

“No-“

**“Kill it.”**

**“Kill it.”**

**“Kill it.”**

Lelouch couldn’t take it much longer. The voice constantly ringing in his ear, getting louder with each passing second. He wasn’t thinking when his hand darted out, gripping the bunny’s neck and squeezing it. Watching the bunny keep the calm and collected look like it could see through Lelouch’s dark demise. “Lelouch stop!” He couldn’t hear the brunette's voice, entranced by the rabbit's eyes. Slowly becoming dull as its limbs twitched one last time before it died.

Lelouch finally came back to his senses, noticing the rabbit on his lap, it’s beady eyes still on him. He looked up, seeing the terrified faces of his friends. “I- I didn’t mean to! It just happened.” He knew they didn’t believe him, he didn’t even believe himself.

_“I think there’s something wrong with Lelouch.”_

Lelouch hated that phrase, the phrase that was spoken about him behind closed doors where they thought he couldn’t hear. Lelouch was only 16, how could anything be wrong with him.

Lelouch sat in his bed, staring mindlessly at the corner of his room. The voice in his head was more prominent today, telling him awful things. Things that no one should dare know about. He wasn't sure why but it felt like the dark corner in his room was morphing. Becoming Lelouch's greatest fear. The darkness turning into a woman in a white suit and green hair. Something that was unfamiliar in a time like this.

He could feel her hands on his body even though she was so far away, whispering things to him. Telling him to do things that he wouldn't dream of, things that would turn him into a horrible person. Lelouch gripped his hair tightly, groaning in pain from his growing headache. It hurt, everything hurt. It seemed as if the voices would never go away.

**"Kill them."**

**"Kill all of them."**

**"You have the power to change the world."**

**"You're god."**

**"You have control over everything."**

**"If you don't do what I say, I'll take everything from you."**

**"You'll have nothing left."**

Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he wailed in agony. He just wanted them to go away, he'd do anything for them to go away. Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening, seeing your shaking form. Most likely due to the cold. "Lelouch? Are you ok? You were yelling." You whispered, sitting on the side of his bed, your hand on top of his. You noticed how shaky it was.

Lelouch wanted to say something, anything, but the words couldn't come out. Only deep gasp and sniffles. It all came to a stop when his eyes met your worried gaze. "Please Lelouch, tell me what's going on." You pleaded. However it didn't get through to the boy, the whispers muffling his hearing. Telling him to do awful things to you. Telling him to hurt you. "T-There's these voices... in my head. Telling me to do terrible t-things." He said, watching your eyes widen.

"What does it tell you, Lelouch?"

"It tells me... to hurt people."

"What is it telling you right now?"

"... It's telling me to hurt you." He finally replied, his hand shaking and his heart accelerating. Without his consent, his arms shot out, wrapping firmly around your neck and bringing you down. His grip was unyielding, tightening around you, and cutting off your air. Lelouch watched your eyes well up in fear, your hands wrapped around his arm trying to get him to stop.

"S-Stop... Lelouch..." He watched tears fill your eyes, going down your cheeks.

**"Kill her."**

**"Kill her."**

Lelouch's grip let up as he leaned towards you, his lips wrapping around yours. You didn't kiss back, too in shock with the recent events. Lelouch's tongue entered your mouth, wrapping his tongue around yours in a dance. Lelouch pulled away, seeing the look of shock on your face as well as tears falling down your cheeks. The voice in his head went away once he realized what he had done, his hands leaving your throat and falling to his side.

Tears filled his own eyes, his whole body shaking in fear. "I'm sorry Y/N, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean to." He whispered, taking his hands out to caress your cheek but you flinched away, fear still present in your eyes as you touched your throat.

_"I think there's something wrong with Lelouch."_

Lelouch hated that phrase, the way people would whisper behind closed doors when they thought he wasn't there. He was only 18, how could something be wrong with him. There was nothing wrong with him but with them. Lelouch was perfect, more than perfect. People loved him, admired him, and wanted him. He was respected by many and hated by none. Absolutely nothing was wrong with Lelouch.

Lelouch was perfect in every way. Especially when he went out in the forest when no one was looking and killed someone that didn't expect it to be their last day. Lelouch had control over everyone's life, if he wanted someone to die then they would. If he said that it was the end for someone then it was. Because Lelouch is the only person that is allowed to dictate life or death. For he was the one that decided.

"Lelouch, I didn't want to say anything but you've been off lately." You said, gazing at the flowers in front of you. The two of you were in a meadow far away from the resident. "What are you talking about? I haven't been off." He scoffed in disbelief, carving the wood in his hand, making it sharper.

"I- I know we never talked about it but the day in your room and the days after that you changed. You used to be so kind and understanding but now you're just-"

"There is nothing wrong with me! Why do you peasants keep saying that?! If anything, somethings wrong with you. How dare you accuse a prince of losing his mind." He sneered. You gasped, staring at him like he had grown a second head. "How could you say that?" You whispered.

"Because I can! How dare you defy me, who do you think you are?!" Your eyes furrowed at that as you stood up. 

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm not going to sit here and let you talk to me like this. I don't care who you think you are!" You lifted up your dress so you could walk away without tripping. The voices in Lelouch's head were running wild. He swiftly stood up, grabbing your hand and tugging you back on the ground. You groaned in pain at the impact, eyes widening at the boy in front of you.

You had never seen Lelouch like this, the look of pure anger on his face. You started shaking, all the strength you had suddenly left you, being replaced by fear. “Lelouch please... it’s the voices. Their making you do this, please snap out of it!” You yelled. However your convincing didn’t seem to go through.

The sun shone on the the boy as he unclipped his blouse, revealing his smooth chest. “What are you doing?” You whispered. Lelouch didn’t know, but you tried to defy him and you needed to learn that that simply couldn’t happen. He didn’t care if you were older than him, he was in control whether you liked it or not.

“I’m punishing you. The sooner you learn not to say things like that the better things will be. I love you Y/N, even if the voices in my head want me to kill you.” He whispered, leaning down and connecting your lips. Your lips were soft against his and Lelouch could feel your hands on his chest, trying so desperately to push him away. 

Lelouch laid you back on the grass, flowers outlining your body. You looked enchanting like this, even when tears pricked your eyes. Lelouch tore off your dress, revealing your body to him.

Not a mark was on your skin as he traced the outlines of your curves. You shivered against his touch, your words pleading for him to stop and come to his senses. “I know it doesn’t make sense now but it will soon. I have things in store, I’m going to change Britannia and soon the world and you'll be right beside me. My goddess.” 

Lelouch took your panties off, revealing your sex. The boy leaned down, indulging in your wetness with his tongue. Lelouch looked up at you with solemn eyes, noting how you whined in front of him, asking for him to stop. Yet he knew you liked it, your body told him everything he needed to know.

“Lelouch, please ah. S-Stop!” You yelled, trying to shift away from him. He tightened his grip on your thighs, his tongue rolling circles on your clit. Lelouch felt his cock harden as you moaned in the waking meadow. The sun shining on your features. Lelouch stared at you in awe while his tongue continued its ministrations.

Before you could cum he pulled away, unbuttoning his trousers and taking off his underwear, his cock springing out in front of you.

“Please! You can’t do this Lelouch.” He ignored you, as he got ready to take away your innocence. You were about to become his woman, always and forever. Lelouch pushed his cock inside you, moaning at the tight feeling of your walls wrapping around him.

He heard you whine in agony, hot tears falling from your eyes. He looked down, seeing the two of you connected. The two of you as one.

Lelouch took hold of your hips, slowly thrusting in and out of you as he got used to the feeling of your tight walls. The pleasure was unbearable and he wished he had done this to you years ago. His thrust became faster as he moaned, feeling the warm sun on his skin.

You cried and moaned, whispering his name like a prayer. Praying to your god. 

Lelouch felt your walls clench around him before you came, his name leaving your mouth. Lelouch followed shortly after you, desperately chasing his high, hitting your cervix before he came inside of you. Filling you up with his cum.

Lelouch pulled out, watching his cum drip out of you on to the grassy plain. Suddenly a throbbing feeling entered his head as he yelled in pain, clutching his dark hair. “L-Lelouch, what’s wrong?!” He didn’t know himself but the voices became louder as his eye started to burn.

The voice in his head began chanting phrases that he wasn’t familiar with, casting a spell on the boy. The chanting soon came to an abrupt stop as well as the throbbing in his head. The boy let out a shaky breath, revealing his face to you. “Lelouch... your eye.”

“What? What’s wrong with my eye?!”

“One of them is different.” You leaned up, observing his eye. Lelouch’s eyes widened as his hand shot up, concealing it from you. “Don’t look! Don’t look at me!” He yelled, startling you.

“Lelouch... you need to get help-“

“No! No I don’t, I’m not crazy. Y-You know that you know I’m not crazy. Y/N tell me I’m not crazy, tell me!” You didn’t answer and that worried him. The boy felt tears prick his eyes at the way you looked at him. Like he was insane.

And maybe he was, maybe Lelouch was insane all along. Maybe something was really wrong with Lelouch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
